The invention relates to a surface resilient flooring system primarily for use as flooring for athletic venues and constructed over non-resilient base fibors. The invention also relates to a resilient flooring system which utilizes a plurality of floor covering layers.
Various resilient flooring arrangements are known in the industry as illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,016,413, 5,497,590 and 5,906,082. None of these patents recognize the component relationships herein called for.
It is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a resilient flooring system for athletic events which present an uniformally resilient surface area throughout.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a resilient flooring for athletic events which present no dead spots.
It is another object of the invention to present a resilient flooring system which is easily installed.